legend_of_vendettafandomcom-20200214-history
Nicky Vendetta
Nicky Vendetta '(ニッキー ベンデッター, ''Nikkī Bendetta) is the main protagonist of the Vendetta series, created by Berude Tamahoshi. In real life, she is a popular original character created by Brinda aka her OC's namesake of DeviantArt. She is a half-human, half-dragod who can emit fire from her body. She was from the Middle Ages, who have awaken in the 20th century from a 300 year slumber by her descendant. She have ventured into the modern world as she fought forces of evil in her destiny to protect the Earth and the universe, along side of her fellow Dragod allies. Appearance Nicky is depicted as a Caucasian young adult woman with long, crimson red hair. She has brown eyes, a large red scaly tail with 5, 6 or 7 curved yellow dorsal fins, large thighs, wide hips, and a light muscular tone of her body. Nicky is often seen wearing a black tanktop, black gloves at the length of her forearms, tan-colored pants, and long black mid-heel boots. Whenever she's in her mortal form, her tail vanishes and her red hair would change into a brunette, as a trait she inherited from her human mother. As in her beast form, she appears as a large European red dragon, with yellow dorsal fins that ran all the way to her head, and black horns and nails. Development Biography '''Origins Childhood and Adolescence Years with Bryoun Pre-crystallization Eyes of Vendetta Nicky Arc Legend of Vendetta Blue Dragons Arc Zeus Arc Black Ice Arc Natasha Arc Battle for Earth Arc Celestial Universe Arc Secret of Vendetta Naraka Arc Forsaken Arc Titania Arc King of Hell Arc Lein Magnus Arc Personality Nicky is prone to be very hot-tempered (no pun intended) only if provoked. She doesn't tolerate those who waste her time or if they purposely make her upset. If pushed to her limits, she will get violently angry. But if Nicky is in a calm and tranquil mood, she is at her most kindest. Aside of her feisty behavior, she's also shown to be courageous, that hardly any type of grave danger would even get herself nervous. Nicky always readies herself in seriousness during dire situations, unless if they were small threats which she tends to humor with either sarcasm or being unmoved. However, Nicky is not entirely fearless, on account of a few things; She is shown to be extremely concern of her family, especially that she fears of losing them. It's proven that after her horrifying experience of nearly losing her heart to Zeus during the climatic battle in Battle for Earth arc, which cause her to worry if Zeus would do same to her fellows. Nicky is also terrified of spiders, and always dread when will she meet the drider, Naraka, again. Being a person that was last active in the 17th century, Nicky fell into the fish out of water trope since after waking up from her 300 years of slumber. She was (and still) baffled of the modernization of the world. Nicky is slow to adapt the technology, the cultures, and other customs that has been established in the present. Emilio, Tatsu, and Roxie sometimes attempted to explain many things on the modern world, though results for Nicky would vary, depending on her comprehension. On one hand, she figured out a few things like a refrigerator, a stove, and the traditions of Halloween and Christmas. She is also fascinated on what she missed of Earth's history, which that she steadily reads some history books. Though most of the time, she still could not understand and be rather stubborn about it or asking questions. Interestingly, she knows what are movies, but still couldn't figure out what a television is, which she sometimes refer to it as "a sorcery in a box." It is unknown if Nicky will ever able to keep up to date, however, she learned to cope with living beyond her time as that her fellows backed her up to learn. Just like a couple of other manga/anime protagonists, Nicky is shown her love of eating. She loves to eat almost anything, especially meat, since dragons are naturally carnivorous. Nicky always looks forward to look for a restaurant whenever going to a new area or a different country, as she is very interested to try out international cuisines. She can also forage for grazers out of the open fields as hunting and broiling live animals on a campfire are her favorite pastimes. Few of Nicky's favorites are cooked scorpions, shark, and boar. Nicky is also fond of fruits, including pitayas (dragon fruit), though is she is pretty picky on vegetables, mostly refuses to eat greens, especially broccoli. She also has a strange habit of eating flowers. While that she is a full-grown adult, Nicky secretly retains her childhood fantasies about princesses. She always dreamed of meeting a princess or being one ever since, especially that most other children in her childhood were being mean to her and always picked her as a stereotypical evil dragon that guards a princess in their imaginative games. Nicky would be in a state of glee and giddiness upon meeting with the likes of Princess Kagato of Amaranth, Belinda, and Yui Seiryuu, since that they have the authentic royal qualities. Powers and Abilities |-|Abilities= 'Abilities' 'Physical Abilities' * Superhuman Strength - 'Nicky can display amazing strength no ordinary strongman can do such as lift up a small mountain or bulldoze with her fists. She was able to even punch Xander clear across several acres and into a cliff with just a single punch. * '''Stamina - '''Nicky has brilliant stamina and can go on for hours in a battle. She has withstand orges or giants' punches, even when sent flying for miles and crashing down in gorges or canyons yet can still get back up like it was nothing. She is even immune to most poisons or venom except for those of a Basilisk or Chimera tail, which is known to be fatal to dragons. * '''Superhuman Speed - ' '''Special Abilities * Pyrokinesis - 'As her keepsake, Nicky has the amazing ability to cast flames, going over 36,000 degrees. As part dragon, she can even breathe fire and bellow fiery breaths on her enemies. * '''Flight - '''Nicky has the ability to fly with or without the need for wings. * '''Superhuman Senses - ' * 'Immortality - ' |-|Techniques= '''Techniques 'Fire-Based Techniques' * Fireball - ' * '''Fire Dragon Breath - ' |-|Spells= '''Spells 'Dark Magic' Back when she was married to Bryoun, he taught her some of the magic arts he learned, even some of the dark arts. Most of those in the dark arts were considered forbidden or forgotten such as necromancy. Nicky has only shown to have had performed such dark magic but she hardly uses those at all during the Legend saga. * Knight Slave - ' |-|Forms and Transformations= 'Forms and Transformations * 'Dragon Form - '''Being part dragon, she has the ability to morph into a giant red dragon. She only does this as a last resort or when she is angered to the point in being cornered. When she turns into a dragon, her clothes are ripped to pieces and she will go on a rampage, destroying everything in her path. She won't have any recollection of this expereince once she returns to normal. * '''Human Form - ' * 'Blazing Form - ' * 'Golden Empress Form - ' * 'Delphine's Blessing Form - ' Relationships * 'Emilio Ranvel -' * 'Tatsu Seiryuu - '''Nicky's first impressions with the first fellow (half-)Dragod she ever met, Tatsu, was rather interesting. Not only was she thrilled to meet another of her kind, but she was oddly infatuated with the water dragod at the start, probably because after all the centuries of thinking she was the only one existed in Earth and meeting a male counterpart left her in a moment of desperation to fill the void in her heart. However, while Tatsu was also as excited to meet another dragod like her, he didn't immediately fell in love, because naturally, he didn't know anything about her to begin with, and the fact that his incredibly long journey of searching for another dragod was mainly to seek some information about their kind. After their awkward first impressions and their failed first date, they later took a month to bond with each other, and soon became lovers. As Nicky's first dragod lover is rather cheerful and loyal, they rarely show complications between each other such as arguing or being bothered of their flaws. Despite knowing of Tatsu's mild-pacifistic nature, she never thought he's weak-willed at the slightest, as she has seen him caring enough to protect others, including herself, especially when Tatsu first gains his Ascension out of retribution for her being after losing from Blitzkrieg, which further proves his devotion to Nicky. For their romantic lifestyle, Nicky is charmed of Tatsu's nice-guy attitude that she sometimes tends to mischievously take advantage of his softness by being coy. Tatsu, on the other hand, always does his best to impress Nicky at any given moment, especially to feed her with his exceptional culinary skills. * 'Randy Havoc - 'As Nicky loves Tatsu eternally, her infatuation on the second Dragod she met, Randy, is never anything less. Admittedly, when first meeting with Randy, while she was just as astonished as her first meeting with Tatsu, she approached him as a new friend at that time. It is sooner revealed that she secretly find him as attractive as her first Dragod lover to begin with, though Nicky was frightened that she would break Tatsu's heart, so she remained loyal to him at the time, until Randy admitted that he's also attracted to Nicky, due to similar reasons from Nicky's immediate attraction on Tatsu, which they sooner open up a polyamory relationship so that Nicky can freely love both dragods. Ironically that Fire and Ice are usually rivals/enemies in various fictional media, Nicky and Randy bonds incredibly well, especially that they have some of their aspects in common; they're both ''only raised by their human mothers, had a sad childhood that they were feared/vilified by villagers, had a long romantic relationship with humans (Bryoun and Lumi), had a child from them (Trowa and Brynhild), been in a long stoppage to the modern times, having their own bloodline still existing (Emilio and Belial), and especially their love of eating with their unreal appetite (which they usually fight over a portion when they both called dibs on). Even though that Nicky equally loves Randy as she does with Tatsu, they shown some conflicts, most notably that Nicky isn't indulgent of Randy's arbitrary common sense, which that could lead him to some undoings, be it foolish or unforgiving, and would make herself humiliated or enraged. Nevertheless, Nicky deeply care for him enough that she is willing to put even his worst accidents aside. Nicky's romantic lifestyle with Randy is considerably intense, as they sometimes playfully exchange their seduction tactics on who's more dominant, which some would theorize that its an old heritage instinct that Fire and Ice Dragods who are friends/rivals/lovers with each other would challenge themselves in any form of competition. * 'Roxie Estrella - '''As the third Dragod to meet and share in Nicky's love flight, Roxie's relationship with Nicky is spontaneous. Initially, Nicky had trouble tolerating Roxie's hyperactive behavior, but the earth Dragod later grew on her and appreciates all the affections she delivered. Admittedy, Nicky could still get annoyed from Roxie's attitude, though other times, her silliness can make her giggle. Roxie, on the other hand, often praises and beguiled of Nicky's stature and beauty that she usually wants her attention to be the favorite, at least in a playful degree. Even if sometimes that Nicky didn't acknowledge Roxie's praise, she always welcomes them as if like having a little loyal subject of her own and rewards her with her affections. * '''Bryoun Bolero -' * 'Umbria -' ' ' * 'Riggie - ' * 'Xander Eisenzahn -' * 'Zhun Suzaku - ' * 'Hera - ' * 'Adrian and Cassandra -' * 'Natasha Vendetta -' * 'Zeus -' Trivia * Back in her debut in the'' manga, Nicky's body physique in the first 4 chapters was regularly slender. Tamahoshi said in her interview that she made her body structure a little more endowed during her progress in chapter 5 by accident while inking her hip. As she noticed her mistake at the time, she grew fond of her curvy appearance, thinking that it well reflects the weight of dragons, which from then on she appears in her thick-hipped structure. * According to Tamahoshi, Nicky's half-human/half-dragon concept and design is clearly inspired from the manga ''Dragon Half, by Ryūsuke Mita, specifically its main character, Mink, who is also a redheaded half-human/half-dragon girl. Tamahoshi enjoyed the Dragon Half mangas and the OVAs as they were part of her inspiration to create Nicky. * Tamahoshi also stated that Nicky's hot-headed personality is inspired from Lina Inverse, the protagonist of well-known Japanese light novel series, Slayers, by Hajime Kanzaka. Tamahoshi is a huge fan of'' Slayers'', as her Vendetta ''franchise is mainly inspired from. ** On that note, Nicky's of Japanese voice actress, Megumi Hayashibara, also voiced Lina Inverse. She's also the choice for other Thunderverse characters such as Milly Coon from ''Bloody & Milly ''and Robin Round/EvaNing in the Japanese dub of ''The Magnificent Nightman: The Animated Series. *** Interestingly, Hayashibara's voice acting career consists several redheaded characters she voiced, including the female Ranma Saotome from Ranma 1/2, Elle Ragu from Shadow Skill, Christina Mackenzie from the Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space ''video game, Mail from ''Popful Mail, and Barbara Gordon/Batgirl in the Japanese dub of Batman: The Animated Series. * Nicky usually tends to keep away from large bodies of water, such as lakes and oceans. It is because that she cannot swim, and being over 300 pounds, she would sink fast like a brick. It is not likely that her ability to fly would able to help her float when emerging in water. * Despite being immortal, Nicky is considerably at the most risk of dying, due to cardiomegaly; a condition that her heart is twice the size of an average one. If she were to last in her human form longer than a week, she would end up dead by heart failure. Thankfully, her menstruation process that puts her in human form lasts only a whole week to ever prevent that cause of death happening. * In the anime, the sounds of dragon Nicky's roars are mixtures or variations of the T-rex roars from Jurassic Park, unknown kaiju roars, the Female Titan roaring from Attack on Titan, and Charizard's roars from several Pokémon ''anime. * Nicky made a playable guest appearance in an OpenBOR mod, ''Porkchop 'n Flatscreen, based on a popular animated web series created by Emezie Okarfor. Her inclusion in the homebrew beat 'em up game was due to her creator being very well-acquainted with Emezie at DeviantART that he has drawn Nicky (along with her other OCs) several times. ** This version of Nicky in the game is non-canon to her official counterpart in the Thunderverse. Her characteristics were still in process of her development as this game was created at the time before the Vendetta ''series would be established, along with ThunderWolfang to create Tatsu and 2ndCityCrusader to create Randy that segue them to build their series. That would explain of her association with 3 of her many other OCs, Bloody, Milly (the main protagonists of ''Bloody & Milly)'' and Dilandau Slainfang (originally as fan character for Adult Swim's ''Metalocalypse ''series, would then be pulled out from the fandom and recreated as the main protagonist of ''Heavy Metal Traffic). Gallery conceptnicky.png|Concept of Nicky. Art by NickyVendetta Flame on by nickyvendetta-d9g3vv9.png|Nicky fired up in battle. Art by NickyVendetta dragod_half_by_nickyvendetta-d8l61yb.png|Chibi Nicky resting. Art inspired from Dragon-Half by NickyVendetta hot_blooded_by_nickyvendetta-d76lbqx.png|Close view of Nicky. Art by NickyVendetta human_nicky_by_nickyvendetta-dafednc.png|Nicky in her human form. Art by NickyVendetta comceptnickyhuman.png|Concept of Nicky in her human form. Art by NickyVendetta this_animal_i_ve_become_by_nickyvendetta-d9m7yvs.png|Nicky transforming into her dragon form. Art by NickyVendetta broccoli__eck_by_nickyvendetta-dazjyum.png|Nicky in disgust of broccoli. Art by NickyVendetta classic_fire_bikini_by_nickyvendetta-d9n8oc2.png|Concept of Nicky in her fire bikini. Design by Kenshin-Souls, Art by NickyVendetta firing_up_for_the_new_year_by_nickyvendetta-d707dx8.png|Nicky in the ruby red flames. Art by NickyVendetta nicky_vendetta_wardrobe_1___middle_ages_wear_by_nickyvendetta-db3n81m.png|Concept of Nicky in Middle Ages clothing. Art by NickyVendetta nicky_vs__natasha_by_nickyvendetta-d8v9igd.png|Nicky vs Natasha. Art by NickyVendetta Steamshipping seven years of hope and love by nickyvendetta-d7xlcd5.png|Nicky in a loving embrace with Tatsu. Art by NickyVendetta principal_vendetta_by_nickyvendetta-d8cd69z.png|Nicky as a principal in an alternate universe. Art by NickyVendetta Chibinicky.png|Chibi art by 2ndCityCrusader Pts nicky vendetta by oad art-danfy1s.png|Art by Oad-Art blazing_vendetta_by_oad_art-d4q7w4k.png|Nicky in her Blazing Form. Design and art by Oad-Art conceptnickyblazing.png|Concept of Nicky in her Blazing form. Art by NickyVendetta and 2ndCityCrusader Dragon nicky vendetta by nickyvendetta-d5ksl0c.png|Nicky and her dragon form. Art by rainbow-phoenix NickyVendetta+Commission+01-2.png|Art by BielMegami nicky_vendetta__comm__by_tsuyagin.png|Art by Josero Groovenstein nicky_vendetta_by_admontanheiro_by_nickyvendetta-dazblkp.png|Art by AdMontanheiro nicky_vendetta_by_avalugg_by_nickyvendetta-dbajzsh.png|Art by Avalugg nicky_vendetta_commission_by_jassycoco.png|Art by JassyCoco commission__dragon_nicky_by_kaijuart-d52keqf.jpg|Nicky in her dragon form. Art by Kathy-Maree DragonNicky.png|Nicky in her dragon form. Art by 2ndCityCrusader Category:Characters Category:Dragods Category:Females Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Spellcasters Category:Heroes Category:Earthlings Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Immortals